


My Mate - Incest

by rainbowchristy



Series: Alphabet Smut [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bonding, Incest, M/M, Smut, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: Dan and Phil had always been inseparable. If only they knew why before their parents got married and they became step-brothers.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Alphabet Smut [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741912
Kudos: 13





	My Mate - Incest

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I did technically just write incest...

Dan and Phil had been best friends ever since they were in kindergarten. They’d been inseparable ever since then, to the point that they’d go on strike if they weren't in the same class.

Dan remembers the exact day his mother sat him down on the family couch and explained that he was an omega who would one day find an alpha to bond with. His father had disappeared before he was born, he’d later learn it was due to him being a male omega.

When he’d found Phil by their usual table, he wandered up to him. They’d never discussed what their orientations were to each other, it had never really been important to them. He didn’t know why but after his lesson on what it meant to be a boy attracted to an alpha, he immediately wanted to know Phil’s orientation. Dan had experienced every single symptom of a so-called “desired bond” with Phil around and that scared him.

“What orientation are you?” he blurted out, taking a seat opposite Phil.

“Why?” Phil asked, obviously shocked.

“Just wondering, I guess. Our pheromones are supposed to start kicking in soon so it’s not like it’ll be a secret much longer anyway,” Dan shrugged, feigning innocence.

“I’m an alpha. What are you?” Dan’s internal thoughts consisted of ‘ _ fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck _ ’ as he thought through everything he’d learnt on Tumblr about alpha-omega relationships.

“Omega,” Dan said weakly, mind filled with thoughts.

“Okay,” Phil answered, clearly not sensing Dan’s unease, before he continued eating.

When Dan got home from school a month later, it was to find his mother and Phil’s dad on their couch, making out. Dan had screamed so loud at the sight. No son should ever have to see their mother is such a… compromising position, let alone with their best friend’s single father.

Let’s just say that two years later, Phil and his father were moving in, Dan’s mum’s name now had a hyphen in it.

At first, he’d been ecstatic to have his best friend as his brother. His mum and step-dad obviously loved each other a lot and Dan ignored his fears of being attracted to Phil.

Besides, they were brothers now which meant there was no chance. Not that Dan wanted a chance. He was, well, he was just confused because of his omega hormones. Yeah, that was it.

When Dan had turned fifteen, his small family threw a party. There was a cake with candles and lots of presents. The day was perfect. He was completely over his feelings for Phil, knowing that they couldn’t be together even if they weren’t brothers. Phil didn’t like him that way, not that it mattered. They were brothers, it was wrong. Even if they weren’t technically related, it was still wrong.

A week after Dan’s fifteenth birthday, something happened. Phil was almost sixteen, meaning his ruts would begin very soon but apparently his body liked to be early, just like Phil’s father.

Dan was simply lying in bed on his laptop when there was a knock at his door. He assumed it was his parents coming to say goodnight and “don’t stay up too late” but he was surprised when he was met with the black-haired alpha he’s learned to love in a completely platonic and brotherly way.

“Phil?” he asked, more of a ‘what do you want?’

“Dan,” Phil said, voice sultry and nothing like how his brother normally sounded. Dan watched as Phil entered the room and locked the door behind him.

Dan shuddered as Phil marched towards him, shoulders squared, and climbed over him to straddle him.

“Phil, what are you-” Dan began, being cut off by Phil’s strong pheromones. And oh god were they intoxicating.

Dan cringed as he felt slick instantly come out of his hole. He knew what that meant. But, he was only fifteen. Only his mate was supposed to be able to bring on a heat before he was old enough.

“Mine,” Phil growled, climbing on top of Dan and straddling him.

“Phil, stop, we can’t do this,” Dan said, trying desperately to remain level-headed and not let his hormones and Phil’s pheromones override his mind.

“Quiet omega!” Phil shouted, alpha voice in full effect. Dan instantly cowered away, attempting to push Phil off him without words.

Something seemed to get through because Phil sat up. “Shit, Dan, you can speak. I’m so fucking sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Dan’s hole leaked more slick and he clenched around nothing. He needed something inside him, now. “Alpha,” Dan moaned, reaching up at Phil and wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss.

“My good omega,” he mumbled against Dan’s lips. Phil’s hands trailed down Dan’s body and reached his boxers, he pulled them down, his nostrils instantly filled with the smell of omega.

“Alpha,” Dan moaned as Phil began to finger him open. Dan’s body was already preparing itself but a little stretching never hurt.

A minute later, Phil was lining up his cock with Dan’s hole and pushing in, both moaning at the feeling.

“Ah, Dan,” Phil groaned, thrusting his hips quickly in and out of Dan.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha,” was all Dan said, repeating the word like a mantra.

It wasn’t even five minutes later when Phil groaned and Dan felt his hole be filled up. Phil pumped Dan’s significantly smaller dick to climax before collapsing on top of him.

~~~~

The next few days passed in much the same way. Sex. And lots of it. Aside from classes and sleep, Phil’s dick was pretty much always in Dan’s ass. They were both too far gone to consider the fact that they were step-brothers. All they could care about was how good the other felt and the fact that they were mates.

Before the week would end, Dan’s bonding gland would be opened and replaced with Phil’s teeth. It would be the best feeling Dan could ever imagine.

The only problem left would be how to tell their parents that they were bonded mates.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, let me know what you think?


End file.
